The Ultimate Evil Organization
by Dark Lord Zorc
Summary: 13 of Anime's most evil villains have come together to create The Ultimate Evil Organization! Too bad in this  alternate  universe, they can't get anything accomplished...  Lots of anime in here  Shaman King, Bleach, Naruto, etc.
1. Episode 1: The Pilot or Something

The Ultimate Evil Organization

Episode 1

***Writer's note: Here's a quick list of all the (major) characters and what anime/manga they're from:**  
**Hao- Shaman King**  
**Vice- ULTIMO**  
**Aizen- Bleach**  
**Tobi- Naruto**  
**Yami Bakura- Yu-Gi-Oh!**  
**Medusa- Soul Eater**  
**Phantom- MAR**  
**Gerard- Fairy Tail**  
**Cell- Dragon Ball Z**  
**Father- Full Metal Alchemist/Brotherhood**  
**Eneru- One Piece**  
**Fate- Negima**  
**Millennium Earl- D. Gray Man**

**Other characters will appear as the story goes on, but... Yeah, I hope you all enjoy! :) **

[Hao and Vice are sitting on a sofa while eating popcorn and watching an episode of Super Friends.]

T.V.: Blah blah Legion of Doom blah!

Hao: Hey, Vice… Vice… Vice… Vice… Vice… Vi-

Vice: WHAT?

Hao: You know what we should do?

Vice: What?

Hao: We should start our own Legion of Doom… But with anime villains!

Vice: All right, good luck with that. Send me a post card, yada yada.

Hao: Hey, you're gonna help me!

Vice: Give me one good reason why I should.

Hao: Because if you don't, I'll break the fourth wall and tell the audience your secret.

Vice: You don't have the guts.

Hao: Oh?

Vice: *Gulp*

Hao: Hey everyone, Vice-

Vice: All right fine, I'll help you with your stupid thing. Just don't say anything. Please!

Narrator: And so Hao and Vice continued on with their stupid thing, going their separate ways to assemble members…

[Domino City]

Hao: Finally I found this place. Geez, you'd think it'd be easier to find an effeminate, white-haired British kid. (Rings the door bell.)

Yami Bakura: Look, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't… Oh, morning Hao. I thought you were Marik.

Hao: What's going on with-

Yami Bakura: Don't ask.

Hao: Okay…

Yami Bakura: Anyway, what pray tell brings you here? Are you selling Girl Scout cookies?

Hao: Nah, that was last week. I'm here to offer you to join the evil organization I'm starting.

Yami Bakura: Will there be cookies?

Hao: If I say yes would you join?

Yami Bakura: Sure, I guess.

Hao: Then yes. Yes we will.

[Akatsuki HQ]

Tobi: Zzzzz…

Vice: Tobi, wake up.

Tobi: Just five more minutes mommy, I'm a good boy. (Vice stabs Tobi) Owwwww!

Vice: Oh shut up.

Tobi: That hurt! (In demonic voice) Now I have to destroy you.

Vice: What?

Tobi: (in normal voice) Nothing.

Vice: Uh…

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Vice: …

[Medusa's house]

Medusa: What a surprise that you two came here. If I hadn't realized it was you I would have stabbed you.

Hao: BUT YOU DID STAB US!

Medusa: Details, details. Here, help yourself to some of my homemade cookies.

Yami Bakura: Score! (Eats)

Hao: Well, I guess… Hey wait, do these have peanuts?

Medusa: What if they do?

Hao: Well, I'm actually allergic to peanuts.

Yami Bakura: Oh well, more for me.

Hao: Shut up limey!

Yami Bakura: So what kind of cookies are these?

Medusa: Peanut and insanity cookies.

Yami Bakura: Peanut and what?

Medusa: Insanity. It has a nice taste to complement the peanut and easy to find. You just have to go to any political building, just like you can find loneliness at any anime convention. Now, when you're mixing you want to make sure…

Hao: Uh… Medusa?

Medusa: Yes? (Hao points to a crazed Yami Bakura.) Sigh. I'll go get the plunger.

[Earthland prison]

(The wall breaks, showing that Tobi destroyed it with a wreaking ball.)

Tobi: Now they won't notice a thing!

Vice: Yes… Because nothing says subtle quite like a WREAKING BALL!

Tobi: (Demonic voice) Do not question my methods mortal.

Vice:…

Tobi: (Normal voice) Hey look, it's Gerard. Hi Gerard!

Gerard: (Sarcastically) Oh joy.

Vice: We're here to bust you out.

Gerard: Really? Gee, I thought you brought a wreaking ball and killed several dozen guards because you wanted to play Go Fish.

Vice: Knowing Tobi, that's not too wild a guess.

Tobi: (Demonic voice) Do you have any 7's?

[Hueco Mundo]

Aizen: And this is the room we use to torture any traitors.

Yami Bakura: Sounds painful.

Aizen: Eh, they get used to it.

Hollow: DEAR FUCKING GOD IT HURTS!

Aizen: Now in this room…

Hao: We've been at this for three hours Aizen! THREE HOURS!

Aizen: Look, I'm just observing common courtesy.

Hao: Yeah, because I really want to see all fifty-seven of your bedrooms.

Aizen: Well excuse me, princess!

Hao: Hey!

Medusa: Would you like any insanity tea?

Hao: Not now Medusa!

Medusa: Killjoy.

[Chess Piece HQ]

(Gerard and Phantom are staring at each other)

Tobi: Wow, it's like watching someone look at themselves in the mirror.

Vice: Yeah, it's almost as exciting as watching paint dry.

Gerard: He has a hair style…

Phantom: … Just like me!

Gerard: And he uses magic…

Phantom: … Just like me!

Gerard: And he's an evil asshole…

Phantom: … Just like me!

Gerard: You know what we must do, right?

Phantom: Right.

Gerard: (Singing.) We're Marley…

Phantom: (Also singing) … And Marley! Avarice…

Gerard: … And greed! We took advantage of the poor, just ignored the needy! We specialized in causing pain…

Phantom: … Spreading fear and doubt! And if you couldn't pay the rent, we simply threw you out!

Vice: Are you two done with your movie reference yet?

Gerard & Phantom: Silence!

[Magical world]

Aizen: Are you sure you want this guy in our organization?

Hao: Why wouldn't I?

Medusa: We already have one white-haired limey, do we need two?

Hao: Don't you people know anything. More British is good, since they are the second evilest group of people.

Yami Bakura: Fine, but I'm not sharing my cookies.

Hao: Hey there- WOAH!

(Fate is standing in front of the naked, chained body of Asuna.)

Fate: Oh, um… Sorry, I was just finishing up.

Hao: Uh-huh. I bet you were…

Medusa: I'd like to request a seat away from Fate.

Yami Bakura: Me too.

[The Ark]

(Vice is dragging Gerard and Phantom.)

Tobi: Was it necessary to knock them out?

Vice: Of course! I don't want to listen to the two of them sing the entire time!

Millennium Earl: Good morning!

Vice: Uhh…

Tobi: Hi!

Millennium Earl: Can I turn you into a living doll of evil?

Vice: Sorry, someone beat you to it.

Millennium Earl: And you…

Tobi: (Demonic voice) Bitch be trippin.

Millennium Earl: Oh look, dead people!

Tobi: (Normal voice.) They're not dead, they're unconscious. (To Vice) I learned that word from the dictionary!

Vice: …

Millennium Earl: Can I turn them into dolls?

Vice: I'll pay you if you make them into dolls that don't talk.

Tobi: I was friends with a doll once.

Vice: I'm sure you were.

Tobi: Yep, Sasori and I had some good times.

[Cell Games arena]

Hao:…

Aizen:…

Medusa:…

Yami Bakura:…

Fate:…

Cell:…

Aizen: So…

Cell: No talking yet.

Fate: Why not?

Cell: To pointlessly drag things on as is tradition in my show.

Hao: So, anyone got any cards.

Yami Bakura: I do!

Hao: I meant REGULAR playing cards!

Yami Bakura:… Never mind then.

[Skypeia]

Vice: C'mon guys it was just a joke.

Gerard: Uh-huh, sure.

Millennium Earl: Can I…?

Gerard & Phantom: NO!

Tobi: Umm, I don't want to interrupt your conversation, but how is an island floating on top of clouds?

Vice: Because this is One Piece, and trust me it's known for weirder shit.

Tobi: Oh, okay!

Eneru: Who dares step upon the land of god?

Tobi: Wait, is this heaven?

Eneru: …Sure… Why not?

Tobi: Yay! Tobi WAS a good boy! I wanna go meet Jesus and Buddha and Zeus and Odin and Ra and Allah and Amaretsu and Kira and- (Gets shocked by Eneru.) OWWW! (Demonic voice.) What the fuck was that for?

Eneru: Because you're annoying and I don't like you. Oh, and also because I'm god.

Tobi: If you're a god, then Keanu Reeves is a good actor!

Eneru: Oh, you're asking for it!

Millennium Earl: Can I…?

Tobi: Earl, if you don't shut the fuck up I will rip out your large intestine and eat it!

Millennium Earl: …

Vice: Damn Tobi…

[Underground layer, Amestris]

Hao: I thought you were going to ring the door bell!

Cell: I'm waiting to build dramatic effect.

Hao: Oh for the love of Kira! (Rings door bell.)

Father: Welcome! I have everything set up as you requested.

Yami Bakura: So where are the cookies?

Father: We actually have a room made out of cookies and tea.

Yami Bakura: AND TEA? Where?

Father: Down the hall, first door to the left. (Yami Bakura runs down the hall.)

Aizen: Hey, thanks for doing this for us.

Father: It's my pleasure. By the way where are the others?

Hao: They should be here any… (The other six crash through the ceiling.)… Minute…

Tobi: Hi!

Vice: Well, I got your team together, so know you won't blackmail me with my secret, right?

Hao: Oh, that's right, hey everyone, Vice watches the Golden Girls!

Vice: DAMN YOU HAO!

End of episode one.


	2. Episode 2: Villains of the Round Table

The Ultimate Evil Organization

Episode 2

(The 13 villains are sitting an oval table. Hao is sitting the head of the table. On the left side {from nearest to farthest from Hao} are Vice, Yami Bakura, Father, Millennium Earl, Eneru, and Fate. On the right side are Aizen, Tobi, Medusa, Gerard, Phantom, and Cell.)

Hao: All right, welcome to the first ever meeting of The Ultimate Evil Organization! (Lightning strikes.) First order of business is to assign jobs. Since this whole thing was my idea, I call leader.

Aizen: Hey, you can't do that!

Hao: I just did, didn't I?

Aizen: A leader has to be someone that a majority of the group feels can lea-

Hao: *Cough* dork. *Cough*

Aizen: …Just wait until I kill you in your sleep.

Hao: Anyways, because you did help me in the last episode, you Vice get to be my second in command.

Vice: All right.

Hao: Father, you're going to be my advisor.

Father: And what does that entail?

Hao: Just answering any questions I have for any reason what so ever like… what is two plus two?

Father: …Four…

Hao: Really? I didn't know that.

Father: …

Hao: Oh well… Next, Millennium Earl is our Battle commander.

Millennium Earl: Battle commander?

Hao: You're going to lead our army!

Aizen: What army?

Hao: …I'm still working on that…

Aizen: I'm not surprised.

Hao: Medusa, you're going to be our doctor.

Medusa: I'm a villain, not a doctor!

Hao: But didn't you pose as a school nurse in order to trick people? You had have learned something in all that time.

Medusa: Not really. I mostly just covered people in leeches.

Hao: Note to self, don't get sick. Anyhow, the position of strategist shall be filled by Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura: Why me?

Hao: Who better than the guy who plays children's card games all day?

Yami Bakura: How about… Oh, I don't know someone who actually has experience in making military related strategies? Or at the very least someone really good at Risk.

Hao: I shall not be held down by your logic!

Yami Bakura: …

Hao: Now then, our look out is going to be Tobi.

Tobi: Yay!

Aizen: Why do we need a look out?

Hao: I Dunno.

Tobi: Oh! I know! So we can reduce the likelihood of our base getting taken over and us getting our asses kicked as well as anticipate enemy attacks so that we can form an effective counter strategy in response!

Hao: What he said.

Aizen: …

Hao: Fate, you're the torture master.

Fate: Why?

Hao: Because I said so!

Aizen: Now you're just being ridiculous!

Hao: Maybe I am… Oh, that reminds me, Aizen, you're our chef.

Aizen: I don't know how to cook!

Hao: Then learn!

Aizen: Why do we need a cook anyway? How will that help us reach our evil goal?

Hao: It won't. I'm just hungry. Now, Eneru is our secretary.

Eneru: What?

Hao: Look, I know you're pissed at me, but look on the bright side; you get to kill telemarketers. Plus, we don't have to pay phone bills because you can just use montra.

Vice: And out of curiosity, how many telemarketers can use montra?

Hao: All of them. They are not human.

Vice: But is there, like, a do not montra list?

Eneru: Yeah, but if I sign us up I don't get to kill them.

Vice: Point taken.

Hao: Anyway, Gerard is our head of intelligence gathering.

Gerard: That's… Actually not bad… I was expecting something a lot worse than that.

Hao: Cell will be our carpenter and construction person commissioned with building our HQ.

Cell: I thought this was our HQ.

Hao: No! I mean this place is a crappy excuse for a hide out, plus the resale value is horrible. No offense Father.

Father: How dare you insult the resale value!

Gerard: This is just a random question, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CONCERNED WITH THE RESALE VALUE?

Hao: Think about it. If someone finds out where we are and we have to move because of it, the resale value has to be good! Also remember to pay no mind to the furniture because it won't be there when we move in.

Phantom: If it's being built from scratch there won't be any furniture in it!

Hao: Oh yeah…

Phantom: So, what is my job?

Hao: Well, because I didn't have any thing else for you to do, you shall be the maid.

Phantom: WHAT THE FUCK!

Aizen: Gee, a useless position like half of the other ones. What a surprise.

Hao: Keep complaining and you're switching jobs with Phantom.

Aizen: …I shall cook with honor.

Hao: That's what I thought.

Medusa: Something's been bugging me for quite some time now, what the hell is the point of this evil organization anyway?

Hao: I just thought it would be cool, like on T.V.

Yami Bakura: You got the idea from the tele?

Hao: What's wrong with that?

Yami Bakura: Don't you remember last time?

{Goes to a flash back with Hao, Yami Bakura, Cell, and Toguro standing around a tractor}

Hao: OH MY KIRA! I just saw this awesome show called Jackass where they did the most awesome thing ever! Watch this!

{Flash back ends}

Hao: I put the fires out.

Yami Bakura: You made them worse.

Hao: Worse… Or better?

Cell: Besides, we lost Toguro!

Hao: Yeah, well… You can't make an omelet without sacrificing the mortal souls of thousand of innocent people.

Fate: What the hell kind of omelets do you make?

Hao: The BEST kind.

Medusa: It sounds weird.

Hao: You're the last person who should give anyone advice on cooking.

Medusa: Don't insult my cookies!

Fate: Right. Instead, let's insult how generic a villain she is.

Medusa: Hey, at least I don't go after the secret of a world that turns out to be a fucking Keyblade!

Fate: And I didn't turn my daughter into Ansem the goddamn seeker of darkness!

Tobi: (Demonic voice) Yes, fight, kill, let there be blood. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

Hao: Tobi! Stop it! And you two, save it for later!

Medusa: Y'know what? Maybe Aizen was right. Maybe we need a new leader!

Hao: Fine, who wants to be the leader?

Aizen: Me!

Vice: I've been dealing with your crap for quite some time now! I think I deserve a shot at being leader!

Tobi: (Normal voice) Ooh! Tobi wants to be the leader!

Hao: …Why?

Tobi: Because it'll be fun!

Hao: Well then gentlemen, and Aizen…

Aizen: I'm so going to kill you.

Hao: …There is only one way to decide who will be the leader!

Aizen: A democratic vote?

Hao: No!

Vice: A game of Wii Sports?

Hao: No!

Tobi: Knitting competition?

Hao: …Umm… No…

Millennium Earl: Then how?

Hao: Simple, we will do as is customary in my universe and have a tournament consisting of team of three. Any objections?

Aizen: Nope.

Vice: I'm game.

Tobi: (Demonic voice) Soon you pathetic mortals shall be my slaves as you scream and fear the name Uchiha "Tobi" Madara… I mean… I have no objections…

Hao: Alright! Let the contest… Begin!

End of episode 2.


	3. Episode 3: Immortal Kombat

The Ultimate Evil Organization

Episode 3

Narrator: Last time on The Ultimate Evil Organization…

Cell: Hmm… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eneru: I AM GOD BITCHES!

Phantom: Must… Wash… Away… The sin…

Gerard: Bond. James Bond.

Fate: I'm British.

Millennium Earl: RAPE FACE!

Father: Where the hell are all my lines!

Medusa: I want my agent! Now!

Yami Bakura: You know, I'm pretty sure none of this was in the last episode…

Vice: I've got no strings to hold me down…

Tobi: This is madness!

Naruto: THIS IS KONOHA!

Yami Bakura: Oh come on! He wasn't even in the last episode!

Aizen: People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people.

Hao: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

Narrator: …Now for episode 3 of… The Ultimate Evil Organization!

(The characters are split into four teams. Team one has Hao, Fate, and Cell. Team two consists of Aizen, Eneru, and Father. In team three is Tobi, Phantom, and Gerard. Finally, team four is made up of Vice, Medusa, and Millennium Earl. Yami Bakura is acting as referee.)

Vice: So, Yami Bakura, who are you supporting?

Yami Bakura: Well, since I don't like any of you, I don't care.

Hao: Can we just start?

Medusa: If this is a tournament, shouldn't there be rules?

Hao: Okay, rule #1: there are no rules. Rule #2: I ALWAYS win.

Aizen: I thought you said there were no rules!

Hao: SILENCE HERETIC!

Aizen: …Wait… I thought heretic only applied to religion, or something like that.

Hao: What's your point?

Aizen: …Just forget it.

Hao: All right, for the first match… Wait! Our teams need names!

Gerard: No they-

Hao: Yes they do!

Gerard:…

Aizen: I think we'll go with Team God-Thunder.

Vice: We want Team Death Puppet.

Tobi: And Tobi will take Team Blood-Rain!

Hao: And my team shall be… Team Fluffy Muffins!

Fate: …

Cell: …

Aizen: …That doesn't even deserve a comment…

Hao: Fool! Do not insult the muffins!

Cell: …Sir… Are you okay?

Hao: Come to think of it, I think I might have hit my head when I was a kid or something… Oh well! On to the first match: Team Fluffy Muffins versus Team Death Puppet!

(The other two teams leave and the two fighting teams move to the center of the fight ring)

Yami Bakura: And… Begin!

Hao: Spirit of Fire, I choose you! (S.O.F. Appears)

Medusa: DAMN that thing is huge!

Millennium Earl: That's what she-

Medusa: Earl, I swear to Kira if you finish that sentence I will murder you, bring you back to life, and murder you again!

Millennium Earl: …

Vice: So? We can just use a fire hose.

Hao: Actually, despite the name, it actually has power over five things: Fire, water, earth, wind, and HEART!

Vice: So wait, that thing's like Captain Planet?

Hao: I guess… Never really thought of it that way…

Fate: Besides where would you guys have gotten a fire hose from anyway?

Vice: …I hadn't thought about that…

Yami Bakura: Less conversation, more brutally murdering each other!

Hao: Oh, right! (Uses S.O.F. to crush Millennium Earl)

Vice: OH MY KIRA! YOU KILLED KENNY- I MEAN MILLENNIUM EARL!

Millennium Earl: I'm not dead yet!

Vice: Well, you almost killed him.

Millennium Earl: I'm feeling better!

(Medusa kicks Millennium Earl's head.)

Cell: Hey, I was going to kill Earl!

Hao: Fine, you can help me take Vice.

Vice: What? …Crap in a bucket…

(Epic fight begins. Fate and Medusa fight on the ground while Hao, S.O.F., and Cell are fighting in the air. Eventually, Cell gets knocked out. A moment later, Fate suffers the same fate {No pun intended}.)

Vice: Now look who it is that it is two on one in favor of!

Hao: It is you who is to look who it is that it is two on one in favor of!

Medusa: Okay, one-liner: Failed. Rebuttal: Failed even more.

Vice: I don't see you coming up with anything better!

Hao: Besides, have you forgotten about my friend, the Spirit of Fire?

Medusa: Actually… Yeah, I did… (Gets crushed by S.O.F.)

Vice: Double crap in a bucket.

Hao: Join me Vice.

Vice: I'll never join you, you killed my father!

Hao: You're a puppet. You don't have a father, nor did you ever.

Vice: No! That's not true! That's impossible!

Hao: Search your feelings; you know it to be true!

Yami Bakura: I don't get paid enough cookies and tea to listen to the two of you do Star Wars references all day long!

Hao: How about Star Trek?

Yami Bakura: Definitely not!

Vice: Star Fox?

Yami Bakura: *sigh* Fine…

Hao: Alright, Spirit of Fire, DO A BARREL ROLL! (S.O.F. crushes Vice.)

Yami Bakura: And the winning team is… Team Fluffy Muffins! They move on to the finals!

Hao: All right, I won! Now it's time for victory waffles… Wow… I MUST have bumped my head… hard… Oh well, who cares! It's waffle time!

Yami Bakura: For the second match: Team God-Thunder versus Team Blood-Rain!

(The two teams come to the center of the arena)

Father: Hmph! Too bad for you fools! Your luck ran out when you had to fight us. There are none in the universe stronger than the three of us. Soon you shall know the true meaning of pain and agony. Soon you shall scream of the pain you must endure as-

Eneru: Father, what are you doing?

Father: I'm speaking! I've had barley any lines in the last two episodes. I can literally count my lines on my hands! It's shameful! It's mostly because I lack a funny character trait, even though I AM god and-

Eneru: HEY! I'm the god of the group!

Father: Oh yeah?

Eneru: YEAH!

Phantom: Ummm…

Tobi: (Demonic Voice) Yes, fight each other! I shall use your dismembered limbs to decorate my throne room! HA HA HA!

*DING*

Hao: Waffles are ready.

Aizen: Will both of you just stop it. Right now we have tournament to win and an idiot to dethrone. Now what we need to do is…

Gerard: I AM A MAN! (Punches Aizen)

Aizen: SON OF A BITCH!

Father: Hey we weren't ready! That's cheating!

Phantom: Who cares? (Slaps Father)

Tobi: Hmmm… looks like it is between you and me…

Eneru: Yes…

Tobi: Sharingan!

Eneru: Mantra!

Hao: Waffles!

(Another epic battle goes on. In the center of the arena, Tobi and Eneru are fighting. At the edges Gerard is fighting Aizen while Phantom is fighting Father. Eventually, Phantom and Gerard get knocked out.)

Eneru: This will finish you!

Aizen: Eneru, stop! We will finish this as a team! And… Why are you underwear on your head?

Eneru: What?

Tobi: Ha ha ha! I have the power to mind rape people with my Sharingan eye!

Eneru: Damn you!

Aizen: Hey, my sword has the same mind rape power.

Tobi: Then let us have a battle of the mind rape!

(A mind rape battle goes on between Tobi and Aizen. Eventually, Aizen falls over unconscious)

Tobi: Foolish fool! Nobody can out mind rape me! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Eneru: Hey look, up in the sky, it's a bird!

Father: Actually, I believe that's a plane.

Tobi: (Normal voice) Really! Where?

(Eneru and Father knock Tobi out by hitting him on the back of the neck)

Eneru: It's Superman, BITCH!

Yami Bakura: Team God-Thunder wins!

Aizen: (Waking up) Ugh… What happened…?

Eneru: We won.

Aizen: But that means…

Yami Bakura: Now for the final match: Team Fluffy Muffins versus Team God-Thunder!

(Team fluffy muffins comes down to the arena)

Hao: Hi!

Aizen: …Crap…

Hao: Now then… Any one up for victory waffles?

Cell: Nope.

Fate: No.

Eneru: Nu-uh.

Father: No thank you.

Aizen: TO HELL WITH YOU AND YOUR WAFFLES!

Hao: Alright, I get it, geez… You don't like waffles, I understand! I also have victory pancakes if you'd prefer those!

Aizen: Going to kill him going to kill him going to kill him…

Yami Bakura: Let the final fight begin!

Aizen: …GOING TO KILL HIM!

Hao: Okay! By the power of Grey Skull, I HAVE THE POWER! (S.O.F. reappears)

(Yet another epic fight goes on. Hao fights Aizen, Fate fights Father, and Cell fights Eneru. This goes on until only Aizen and Hao are left standing.)

Aizen: It's time to end this once and for all! MIND RAPE SWORD!

Hao: Oh crap!

(Hao gets knocked unconscious)

Aizen: I won… I WON! IN YOUR FACE MOTHER FUCKER!

Yami Bakura: The winning team is: Team God-Thunder!

Aizen: What do you have to say to that?

Hao: (Waking up) Actually, I won!

Aizen: WHAT?

Yami Bakura: What?

Father: What?

Eneru: What?

Cell: What?

Fate: What?

Vice: What?

Medusa: What?

Millennium Earl: What?

Gerard: What?

Phantom: What?

Tobi: Mmm… These victory waffles ARE good!

Hao: If you will recall, the second rule is "Hao always wins"!

Aizen: Ha! Shows what you know! The first rule says "There are no rules", therefore that second rule of yours is invalid!

Hao: Actually, it states quite clearly in the rulebook that the second rule supersedes the first rule!

Aizen: Oh, that is total bullshit and you know it.

Hao: DON'T TEST ME WOMAN!

Father: There's a rulebook?

Aizen: …Somehow, I think I'm actually getting used to his idiocy… Dear Kira help me…

Yami Bakura: In that case… I guess… The winners are… Team Fluffy Muffins!

Hao: YEAH! Now let us make victory pancakes!

Tobi: WOOT!

Narrator: Meanwhile, in a covenant spaceship orbiting around the earth…

Xehanort: Sir, we just received word from "Master" that a new evil organization has appeared with similar ideals to that of our own. He has left it up to us as what to do. How do you propose we deal with them?

Sephiroth: How else, Xehanort? We shall exterminate them like the vermin that they are. Get ready for battle my friend. And prepare yourself "Ultimate Evil Organization", for soon I shall crush you, and you shall be nothing more than a long lost memory! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

End of episode 3.


End file.
